Tape Invasion
Safely tucked away somewhere in Fleet's inventory is a blue and magenta cassette tape... But this is no ordinary cassette tape, oh no, because it is a robot in /disguise/. <> the voice of Wiretap sends out over a very tight, short-ranged radio. << I will create a more secure method of communication when my equipment unfolds from subspace.>> Patriotic Cassette is tucked in there right next to Wiretap. <> Americon transmits. <> He vibrates in anticipation. Safely tucked away is a tape, a very impatient tape waiting, waiting for his moment of glory when he finally takes down all those nerdbots singlehandedly, that'll show that'll show them all. But until that moment comes the red and black tape sits quietly. Nightbeat walks right in the front door, right behind an Autobot technician. He is slumped, almost slouched, much like he usually is, and looks around the room with an almost 'I don't care' sort of tone. Then he plods along the walls, glancing up them, almost as though checking the status of any watching cameras. But then, that only makes sense. He /is/ the head of Autobot Intelligence, after all. When no one is looking, he occasionally tucks an envolope away in a gear box, or something similar. Hnh! Must be some new security procedure. Nightbeat drops you. Main Lobby - First Floor With a footprint of nearly an acre, Metroplex's first floor lobby provides ample room for Autobots and allies. The brilliant white walls of the cityformer's various ramps and subdivisions lend a crisp, minimalist boxiness to the tremendous space's periphery. Ample light shines in from the floor to ceiling gaps on all four sides, the elements and insects kept out by the invisible veneer of a forcefield. The entire floor is made of smooth, silvery, segmented panels that reflect light upward onto the gargantuan gearboxes and the recessed hydraulic cowlings that come into use when the city transforms. Everything is quite clean and well-ordered, with clearly designated exits etched in Cybertronian and Standard English bas-relief guiding the unfamiliar to where they need to go. Blue Cassette does not see any reason to remind Americon that Metroplex is currently situated in /Germany/, not his usual home of America. Americon needs to be in full-on American fervour tonight to do his part in Wiretap's grand scheme. Along with the other deceptively-tiny cassettes, she is deposited inside a gear-assembly, where, once out of sight inside Metoplex's infrastucture, she transforms. The cassette unfolds into a giant robot weasel! Wiretap has encrypted this channel. Wiretap says, "Ahh, that's better." Wiretap says, "Channel guaranteed secure for t-minus five astrominutes" Wiretap says, "My thanks for your assistance, Fleet, we are now present in our entry point." Decibel enters from the Command Center to the east. Decibel has arrived. Nightbeat is walking... well, more plodding, a slouch to his shoulders and his general movements, along the perimeter of the lobby. He looks like he may be checking the room's security system? Either way, however, by now he's almost completed his circuit and is slouching, generally, towards the door. Frenzy says, "Good so uh, what am i doing again?" Eject arrives from the Entrance to Autobot City. Eject has arrived. Wiretap says, "For now, just follow my lead. If things go bad, then you get to murder things." Fleet says, "Trying to get out of here myself." Wiretap says, "The plan, in case you forgot Frenzy, is to get me inside thier computer and then get me out in one piece." Frenzy says, "Damn i have to wait, Rumble was right this *is* boring." Patriotic Cassette is inserted discretely into Metroplex's inner workings, giggling to himself as he pops up into robot mode. Whack! He overdoes it and smacks his head on a hyrdaulic line. "Unf!" After rubbing the dent on his head for a moment, he gets down onto his belly and crawls after Wiretap. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon says, "Damn, I almost wish I could've been a weasel, too, but that is not quite as American as a bald eagle!" Licensed to Ill sits neatly hidden in a cog like area small enough to hide his magnificent tapeocity. That is until he transforms almost braining himself in the process though of course it wouldn't hamper him in the slightest. He considers smashing it out a bit so he can move easier but then he is supposed to be sneaking right now. Frenzy bring up the rear mostly because he hopes he'll get spotted and he can then move on to the part he enjoys. Black and red cassette tape spazzes out, leaping into the air and transforming into Frenzy. Wiretap emits a low, scarely audible hiss. "Secrecy is the better part of valor tonight, Americon..." She squeaks, her low, lithe form letting her slip in and out of the wiring and pipes behind the wall far better than her humanoid counterparts. Where is Ravage when you need him? Decibel wanders out of the Command Center datapad in hand. Currently linked to a minor sub-system of Teletran Two he's talking out loud as he goes. The small screen flickers and adjusts based on which tangent Decibel has jumped onto. "Titanium might prove better for the load bearing structures, but getting it molded there won't be easy if it's not cut to spec." He stops mid-stride pulling up a different screen, "Exterior color scheme to be white so it matches me, I don't want to clash." Hearing the whoosh of doors he stops his pacing a moment and gives a nod of welcome to Nightbeat. "Afternoon sir." Decibel gets a good three sets away before his head snaps up and he pivots on his heels. "What the? Oh slag we're being invaded!" He quickly calls his pistol to hand levels it at 'Nightbeat'. Decibel wanders out of the Command Center datapad in hand. Currently linked to a minor sub-system of Teletran Two he's talking out loud as he goes. The small screen flickers and adjusts based on which tangent Decibel has jumped onto. "Titanium might prove better for the load bearing structures, but getting it molded there won't be easy if it's not cut to spec." He stops mid-stride pulling up a different screen, "Exterior color scheme to be white so it matches me, I don't want to clash." moving through the lobby he gives a nod to Nightbeat. "Afternoon sir." Decibel gets a good three sets away before his head snaps up and he pivots on his heels. "What the? Oh slag we're being invaded!" He quickly calls his pistol to hand levels it at 'Nightbeat'. Oh, damn it, damn it damn it! Discovered! Nightbeat, ignoring the pistol pointed at him, takes off running full tilt towards the exit! Fleet has arrived. Decibel says, "EMERGENGY! Decibel reporting a level one security breech! Decepticon in Metroplex. Repeat we have a level one security breech. All units please respond." Carly Witwicky says, "I'm on my way, Decibel!" Carly Witwicky, fearsome! Wiretap's small body tenses, one foot held off the floor as she listens. Her small ears swivel as she struggles to listen to what's going on on the oter side of the thick walls. Slag, discovered already and they're only 10 meters into Metroplex! Hopefully the diversive Fleet can both make an escape AND draw all the attention. She begins to hustle along, pressing ahead as she struggles to navigate the cramped crawlspace. First Aid has arrived. You send out a jamming signal, blocking all transmissions in and out of the area. - Whistling as he comes out of the Lounge, Eject has an extra spring in his step today. Any sports fan would after just watching major league baseball's all-star game. "What a sweet three hours that way! Too bad the National league couldn't come back for the win," the mini-bot mumbles to himself. Noticing Decibel up ahead, the Autobot calls out, "Hey pal! You should have seen Mariano Rivera!! What a pitcher!! That guy is UN-TOUCHABLE!" As Eject closes in on his faction member, he picks up an alert over his communications channel. "Decibel! Watch out! The Decepticons are trying to pull the state of liberty on us!" Withdrawing his small blaster from subspace, the Autobot takes off in a run down the hallway to where Decibel is. Vigil has arrived. Americon shuffles after Wiretap, making little, "Enh, enh" noises with each inch. "Hey, hold on, Wiretap! Wait up for the non-weasels!" He peers over his shoulder at Frenzy, muttering, "Hey, Frenzy! How are ya doin' back there?" Decibel keeps his gun steady as he transmists over the comm. "You there, put your hands on your head and get down on the floor." Trying to keep his attention on Fleetbeat he's thankful when Eject and others quickly arrive to lend a hand. Taking a moment to look the area over he wonders if others have managed to sneak in aswell. Frenzy grins as he hears the sounds of alarm, shouldn't be long now, then the mission can really get going all this creepy stuff may be cool with the sneaky casseticons like Ravage and Wiretap but not him. Frenzy whispers back, "What oh i was just thinking i should go help Fleet, should be fun." "You've /gotta/ be kidding me!" Nightbeat exclaims, and oddly, it's with a good aproximation of Nightbeat's voice. Good if you don't have super-enhanced hearing, anyway. "The only thing more suicidal than comin' in here would be /stayin'/ in here!" He continues his headlong sprint! Combat: Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Colossus and Vigil Decibel says, "Somebody seal the base, we're going to need a full internal sensor sweep for explosives and other possible sabotage. Nobody in or out without a full security scan." First Aid rushes out of the barracks, summoned by Decibel's announcement on the Autobot broadband. "Where's the emergency?" he calls out, looking frantic. He sees Eject and makes a mental note that, yes, the Cassettibot still exists. Sweet! Blades kept saying that Eject had probably died a few years ago, but apparently not. The Protectobot also sees Nightbeat and runs after him, "Nightbeat, what's going on out here?" Luckily for the trio of tapes, Fleetbeat is drawing all of the attention. Hopefully he doesnt' get murdered or deep fried or anything while the real operation gets under way. "Do whatever you want, Frenzy." She hisses, and presses on ahead, intent on making her way towards the Command Center on the other side of the lobby. Wiretap says, "A heavy-handed diversion might be required." Trailbreaker says, "Awwww... Hexagonal Nuts. And I thought my security upgrades would keep pests out. Oh well, there goes my pension." Vigil arrives, in starfighter mode. His scanners go off but he transforms upon sight of the decepticons, energy blade activating on his sword. "More to add to the slagheap." He says with his echoing voice, walking to them. Decibel curses as Fleetbeat makes a run for it but has other more pressing matters on his mind than trying to stop a Decepticon that wants to run away. Primarily that is dealing with the total lack of security around here. Still the others may not be of similar focus so he points at Nightbeat, "Him he's not Nightbeat. Oh hell just detain him!" Americon shakes his head, pulling himself forward inch-by-inch. "No, Frenzy!" Americon says, his jaw set in a grim look. "Fleet knew the risks! If he should, say, happen to run into a Dinobot while on his mission, that is the way the cookie crumbles! If he should be brutally torn apart and stomped on repeatedly, that is unfortunate, but a necessary outcome of war! Also, Wiretap, I got a question..." He grabs onto a power cable and hangs upside down from it, then shimmies along it. "Are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet--" Vigil says, "Pursue the one who looks like Nightbeat?" Decibel says, "Yes. Or at least try to detain him." Decibel has encrypted this channel. The Autobot channel has been encrypted. Vigil nods, running after the one who was running, raising an arm up and a slot opens, a blue energy beam firing out at the nightbeat lookalike. "If you do not stop, I will be forced to reduce you to slag, Decepticreep." He says calmly. Combat: Vigil misses Fleet with his Disruptor attack! Frenzy struggles along behind the other two tapes not exactly designed for wiggling through small crawl spaces, "Oh fine, i'll wait then not like i really like Fleet anywise. Still fighting a Dino is definately easier than this." Americon says, "If we need another diversion, I'm told I am very distracting, although I am not sure why!" 'Nightbeat' is quite nimble, as it turns out. Or maybe he's just very, very frightened! He dives through the quickly-sealing Metroplex doors, and as he does, the thrusters on his feet light up. Okay, /that's/ definitely not Nightbeat! The dive itself is enough to get him beneath Vigil's shot, and with a last blast, he's out of Metroplex! Fleet leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Fleet has left. Nightbeat fades from view. While little is going to plan thus far, Wiretap prays the 'bots continue to persue Fleet as the Seeker makes an exit. She worms her way through a final piece of the puzzle, following the thick bundles of cables she hopes leads where she wants to go... AC Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to the right of the main computer is a large, recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Decibel stops as he passes a vent connected to the life support systems. Added to allow the humans to visit in comfort it now also provides a hint. voices travel and Decibel had been so focused on Fleet that he had assumed the faint whispers he heard were from Autobots locking down the place. Now he's not so sure. Plenty of tunnels and vents lead all over Metroplex and most if not all of them all link to the Command Center. Fearing the worst Decibel breaks into a run, "Hurry, follow me!" Raptor got the signal and since he was in the base(for once), he went to find out what was going down. To only see a few of the bots heading for the command center, more correctly, Decibel. "Here we go again." He muffles to himself, remember the last time the decepticons got in. Then Raptor, though nearly tripping, gives chase to follow and hopefully catch some action. First Aid is currently still in the main lobby, talking with Metroplex about how Fleet needs to be shot up real good. "I'll be right there!" he calls out to Decibel. The Protectobot is thus far unaware of any other intruders inside Autobot City, but knows it's standard procedure to check the entire base after an intruder has been found. Frenzy continues struggling through the wall until he finally finds himself stuck, "Why the hell didn't we bring Buzzsaw at least he could have cut us a nice easy path through this junk." Fed up with this final turn of events Frenzy reverts to form, his arms change into pildrivers and he pounds his way free and a hole for himself out of the wall before dragging himself out, "HEEEEEERE'S FRENZY!" Spying Decibel, a silvered weapon flies to his hand as he charges firing wildly. Combat: Frenzy strikes Decibel with his Laser attack! Americon eventually falls out of an air duct, landing awkwardly on the floor with a clatter and a yelp. An Autobot gumby, manning a terminal in the room, looks up over his seat, trying to find the source of the noise. Unfortunately for him, he can't see the small Decepticon(s) over all the various terminals, chairs and whatever else is in this room, so he shrugs, imagines he's seeing things, and gets back to work. Then... "CAW CAW CAW!" screeches Americon in bird mode, as he clamps onto the gumby's head and begins to viciously peck out his optics! "OH PRIMUS OH PRIMUS!" the gumby screams, and leaps off of his seat, running around blindly, arms windmilling. "GET IT OFF OH PRIMUS!" But the worst is yet to come, as Americon smacks the gumby around with his wings to "steer" him towards the door. Eventually the gumby runs right into it, and Americon uses his thrusters to pin the gumby to the door and the adjacent bulkhead. "Stick around, in AMERICA!" Americon guffaws, as he uses his laser eyebeams to weld the Autobot gumby's arms to the door and bulkhead, forming a primitive, cruel, but perhaps effective locking mechanism! Wiretap continues to worm her way though the duct work, following thick bundles of cables untiul she find herself in the mythical Metroplex Command Center. Acting quickly, and hoping anyone present would have scrambed out to the main lobby, Wiretap pops open a hatch and spills herself out into the bright lights of the command center. No time to waste! She leaps towards a control panel inserts herself into the computer, hopefully before anyone barges into the command center. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Vigil succeeds in grasping Wiretap, throwing her off-balance. CHAT: IC Globals Object joins you to channel . "Decibel!" The Autobot seeker yells out, kicking on his anti-gravs and trying to get to the fellow autobot, before-- SLAM! Door shut in face and he rams his body into it. He rebounds back and flips in the air before he lands down and slams his fist into it. "Slag it all!" Raptor barks out, before slamming his fist once more and then stepping back. "..." Decibel races around the corner running as fast as he can muster trying to reach the command center. No sooner does he round the turn as he's struck with incoming laser fire from the very chamber he's trying to reach. Skidding to a stop and dropping into a slide he makes it another few yards before his momentum gives out. This was of course more than enough distance to get him past the doors as they slam shut behind him. On his own now he leaps to his feet and tries to make it to the computer before Wiretap links up. Frenzy however is in the way and Decibel dares not fire less he risk hitting Teletran Two. So instead he plans to punt the Decepti-tape out of his way. Combat: Decibel misses Frenzy with his Kick attack! Wiretap becomes a tiny cassette tape! - Not sure what Decibel is picking up on, the smaller Autobot decides to follow the Communications Engineer along. "Whatever you say Coach! You block and I'll run the 28 Sweep into the Command Center." Approaching the large doors ahead, the cassette tries to increase his running pace, but he still can't keep up with Decibel. As Eject approaches command center, his eyes immediately spot a bunch of diminutive Decepticons busting in. Tumbling to the side, the mini-bot avoids Frenzy's incoming laser blasts. "Watch out Coach! Looks like they're up for playing a game of dodge ball." Standing up, the Autobot makes a valiant charge, before running into the set of sealed doors. "Hey no fair! I'm calling off-sides on this one! We have to find another way around." Soundwave says, "Americon, Frenzy, Wiretap. Report." First Aid is last of the Autobots to arrive. "Metroplex says he'll deal with Fleet. I don't think we need to worry about him getting in again." The Protectobot spies the barricade blocking the door and frowns, seeing the poor gumby. They can't bust down the door without harming their innocent Autobot friend. "Hold on... Eject, I think there's enough room for you to make it through in cassette mode. Do you need a toss?" Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Vigil looks over the door then back to First aid. "I can try and ram it, but I am afraid it will hurt him. I could try and rap the door opposite of where the being is, maybe break that side down." He says to the protectobot. Wiretap says, "Infiltration of autobot City has encountered stiff resistance." Americon says, "We are inside Metroplex's command center, and I have sealed the door with an AUTOBOT! Ah ha ha ha! It was very funny!"" Ramjet says, "Press on! Victory is a must!" Wiretap says, "Americon and Frenzy are performing adequatly. I am attempting to download encrypted data." Wiretap says, "Father, you should have given me a hacking suite." Fleet yowls! "Blast it! Metroplex got me but good!" Frenzy says, "I can take 'em, there's only maybe seven or so." Soundwave says, "Superb. Wiretap, gather what you can. Frenzy, Americon: continue to support Wiretap. Soundwave is not far." There is, indeed, a small crack in the door. It would seem that hapless gumby Fred has his nose stuck in the door, which is what's keeping it open! "ARGH!" he screams. "THE PAIN!! THIS IS AMAZINGLY PAINFUL!! BOTH MY ARMS HAVE BEEN WELDED TO THE DOOR, THUS KEEPING IT SHUT!" Fred is the exposition gumby. Blue Cassette 's little spools begin to whirl wildly, spinning around and feeding magnetic tape at a phenomenal speed. Wiretap is not pleased with how this operation has been proceeding, Rumble and Ravage have probaly gone and gotten drunk instead. So instead, Wiretap is cornered, with a horde of angry righteous Autobots just outside the door, and the only thing keeping her safe is... Americon. Oh, what a world. Wiretap pokes and prods through the file system, but hacking is hardly her forte... She needs more /time/. Frenzy laughs as he blasts Decibel, "Come on Autopunk you think you can can handle me?" Frenzy jinks sideways unpredictably avoiding what would likely have been very painful had it connected, "That the best you can offer? Well you ain't going to be going nowhere not never again when i've finished with ya!" Still firing wildly in the air with one hand the other goes out straight from his body as he tries to clothes line Decibel. Combat: Frenzy misses Decibel with his Mind your head (Smash) attack! "Stop that right now!" Americon cries, pecking at the gumby's skull. "There will be no more clearly and carefully explaining what is going on in this house, not here! From now, confusion will reign!!! No one will know what the hell is going on! Not even me! Especially not me! The world will devolve into anarchy! Man will slay man, cats and dogs will live together, and Autobots will stick to walls... IN AMERICA!" Alighting from the gumby's head, he soars around the command center in a circle before he transforms into tape mode, and lands neatly into a slot on a terminal! "Oh Primus!" Fred explains. "He's hacking into the PA system!!!" Americon pops out of the terminal just long enough to zap Fred very lightly with a laser beam. "I said stop that!" Then he sinks back in. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" BOTS Raptor looks over to First Aid, after glancing at the crack, and the poor gumby. "Yo, First Aid-- Don't you have a laser cutter? Why not just cut the door down at the side location and this thing will fall down." It seemed like a good idea and maybe with the right direction, the door would fall and not smash the gumby.. maybe. - Hearing First Aid's suggestion, Eject takes a closer look at the sealed doors. Noticing a small crack, the Autobot can see just enough room to slip through in his smaller form. "Tell ya what First Aid, you've got a good idea! I'll be the basketball. You can dribble and pass me through into the command center. I'll try to give them the shake and bake while you get the doors opened!" Leaping into the air, the small Autobot transforms into his casette form, hoping this can do the trick. Faster than you can say "Touchdown!" Eject drops down into a blue casette tape. "Do we have enough time to cut around him?" Vigil asks and then opens a slot on his shoulder, pulling out a handle. A blue energy blade ignites and forms. "Will this work?" First Aid was planning on decrystallizing the door so it'd be a snap to bash through, but with poor Fred there that isn't a viable option. "I'll try," he tells Raptor, though his surgical lasers probably aren't going to be too effective against a door meant to keep out heavy firepower. But first things first. Catching the cassette form of Eject, First Aid tosses him through a crack between Fred and the welded door. "Godspeed, Eject." He then sets about the work of cutting down the door without harming Fred, per Raptor's suggestion. "We're *not* cutting through him," he tells Vigil. "But yes, any help would be great." Decibel swears as not only his foot misses the ball but the other cassette slips into the main system and away from possible grasp. "Teletran Two, eject that component at once. Full system lock down priority one!" He's not sure Teletran Two can even hear him at this point it all really depends on how fast and how good Wiretap can work. Wishing he could do more to remove the tape himself Decibel is set upon by Frenzy who's much smaller frame is not the ideal mech to try a clothes line maneuver. Still the impact nudges Decibel over a bit. That bit was just enough to prevent a grab and snatch at Americon as he flew over head. With things not going well he turns back toward the door and Fred, "This is not the time to be a coward Fred. We're under attack here. Pull your arms out, I'll replace them later. Think of the greater good, the big picture!! Of dear lord KNUJ is rotting my logic circuits." Again his focus shifts as he looks to Frenzy, "Oh shut up you!" Pulling out his weapon Decibel takes aim and opens fire. Combat: Decibel strikes Frenzy with his Feedback Blaster attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Frenzy's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Frenzy's Agility. (Crippled) Fred the Exposition Gumby yells, "Dear lord! Decibel and Frenzy are battling behind me, and no doubt risking my worthless life in the process! And now I've been asked to remove my own arms! This would be incredibly painful, but I'll try!" He tries to pull away from the door. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Then he places is feet against the door and tries to /push/ himself away. It's a game try, but it doesn't seem to be working. Cons! Blue Cassette might not have any eyes or ears in this mode, but with her intimate connection with Teletran 2, she can hear what's going on outside. And she doesn't like it. Briefly diverting herself from copying the datatracks, she focuses on some of Teletran 2's controls. The EJECT buttons have been commandeered, as well as manual access to the computer's power supply. Frenzy of course cares not what size his opponant is in fact he rarely even notices things like that when he's trying to pound some autojerk into the ground, "Yeah Dead Fred hold the door while i beat this n...aaaargh!!!" Frenzy grabs at his head as his systems are disrupted and thrown into chaos other than that of his own making, "Hah hah, play fair cheatin' bot." Frenzy swings a n Frenzy of course cares not what size his opponant is in fact he rarely even notices things like that when he's trying to pound some autojerk into the ground, "Yeah Dead Fred hold the door while i beat this n...aaaargh!!!" Frenzy grabs at his head as his systems are disrupted and thrown into chaos other than that of his own making, "Hah hah, play fair cheatin' bot." Frenzy swings around a number of times maybe he'll hit something. Combat: Frenzy misses Decibel with his Technobot Switchblade (Punch) attack! Patriotic Cassette laughs diabolically inside the Terminal! "Too late, uh..." He realizes he has no idea who Decibel is. "...you! I have taken control of your Public Announcement systems! And now you will witness the firepower of this fully stocked library of patriotic music!" Across Metroplex, speakers blare Americon's voice! "All rise for the National Anthem... or rather... FALL before the National Anthem! Mwahahaha!" And the National Anthem does indeed pour fourth from speakers, at defeaning volumes. And wherever this is a TV system, or a computer monitor on-base, any images it may have otherwise displayed are replaced with shots of the American flag, scenes from Arnold Schwarzenegger movies, and even worse, clips from Michael Bay's Decepticonz! Bots! Patriotic Cassette then pops out and transforms into eagle mode for a bit. He has to adjust the volume. Also, he doesn't have Distract Attack in his third mode. Yet. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Blue Cassette with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blue Cassette 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle 's Distract Attack attack on Carly Witwicky goes wild! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Frenzy with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Frenzy's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle 's Distract Attack attack on First Aid goes wild! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Frenzy with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Raptor with his Distract Attack Area attack! The noise comes out and Raptor just dead-pans, "Right.." He is.. very uneffected by it as his black visor slides down and his battle plate covers over the rest of his face. Raptor then Readies his rifle and waits for the chance to go in. He is just waiting for those doors to go down so he can blast the decepticons in there to bits. - Landing with a clank on the Command Center floor, the blue casette springs up into the form of the sports-loving Autobot. "Alright purple team! The red team may have taken a timeout, but we're ready to play now!" Withdrawing his blaster from subspace, the mini-bot takes aim as Americon ejects to turn into a bald eagle. Just as he prepares to fire, a huge blast of visual chaos fills Eject's optics. "Ahh! My eyes!! Not Kindergarten Cop!! There's no sports in that!!! The humanity!!" Falling backward, the Autobot paws at his head with his free hand, trying to figure out just what the deal is with the National Anthem blaring in the background too. "I've gotta...stooop...the noise!" Peering up through the noisy and blinding mix of audio/visual assault, Eject raises his blaster, firing a few random shots in the direction of the bald eagle. "Let's see if I can catch the pop fly!" In the blink of an optic, this blue casette pops up into the form of Eject! Combat: Eject strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with its Wild Laser Shooting (Disruptor) attack! Decibel knew he was expecting too much when he tasked Teletran Two with defending itself from hackers. As various lights go off or flicker under the control of Wiretap, Decibel is quickly running out of options. He considers simply blasting the power conduits and hoping that would buy him some time, but fearing that back up power would kick in too quick he decides against it. He could of course blast the system itself, but Teletran Two is as much a part of the Autobot family as Fred and far more expensive to replace. As Americon begins to broadcast the blaring sound and video Decibel oddly seems unphased, perhaps KNUJ really is rotting his logic centers. A plan now decided upon he ducks past the whirling Frenzy and grabs a hold of Fred by the waist. "Ok, on three. One, two, two and a quarter, two and a half, .." Decibel doesn't wait for three and tugs trying to either break the hasty weld or break Fred, either will get the others in. First Aid flinches as computer monitors turn on, blaring patriotic music and the like. But being a battlefield surgeon, he's used to doing delicate work with lots of loud noises going on around him. Continuing his slicin' and dicin' job, First Aid nods as Decibel announces a pull on the count of three. Once the door flings open (on two and a half, it seems), First Aid ramps up the power levels of his surgical lasers and takes aim at the most annoying mech in the room. Combat: First Aid strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Surgical Lasers (Laser) attack! Fred the Exposition Gumby cheers, "That's it! That's it! You've almost cut me out! Oh, thank you, thank you so very mu- oh, PRIMUS, Americon is playing Decepticonz clips on the monitors! I can hear them!" And then he's grabbed. "Oh, wait! Decibel's grabbed me and yanked me away! Between his strength, First Aid's work, and the poorly done welds, I'm free and the door is opening! Thank Primus!" And then he falls forward, kind of stuck because of the heavy door-portions still stuck to his hands. "Well, this sucks," he grumbles. Cons Things are going to go from bad to worse for Wiretap very soon. The secure blasts doors, now lightened of thier hostage 'Fred', have allowed the Autobots full access to the Command Center. The clock is ticking, and Wiretap makes a last-ditched effort to dig up some dirt, leafing through troop manifests, supply trains, and whatever else she can get her greedy little laws on. Fred then outdoes himself. "Nice shooting, Eject and First Aid! You knocked Americon right off of the terminal and made him accidentally turn the volume all the way down! That should help minimize distractions! Wait, hold on! Americon doesn't look too happy about that, probably because he really likes patriotic music! He's in the air--oh no! Watch, out, Eject! He's headed right for you, and it looks like he's trying to slash you with his talons! Duck down or something, man! Duuuuuck! Ok, he finished up with that attack. I couldn't tell if he hit or not. Oh, wait, Americon's glaring at me! I don't think he appreciates me explaining everyth--OW! He just shot me!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Eject with his Talons of Exposition (Kick) attack! Frenzy is swinging wildly when he gets hit by a snappy beat that you can't help but dance to, or be deafened by, maybe even distracted a little, "Geez you Moronicon how many times have i told you not to do that?" Then the bots finally manage to knock down the awesome gumbicade, Frenzy doesn't care as he knows he's more awesomer still. "Hey that was just the starter, i'm the real barricade! Take this!" If only to try and outdo Americon Frenzy splays his arms as drums in his chest start to spin and grate causing terrible high pitched squeals. BOTS! Combat: Frenzy misses Eject with his Nails on a chalk board Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy strikes First Aid with his Nails on a chalk board Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected First Aid's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Frenzy strikes Raptor with his Nails on a chalk board Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Raptor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Frenzy misses Decibel with his Nails on a chalk board Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Nails on a chalk board Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Bald Eagle 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Raptor goes to charge in, to only meet a very high pitch sound that rocks his audio sensors and for a moment throws off his targetting systems. Though it is painful, he had to make it stop. So, with targeting systems messed up, visor flickering between visual and static, Raptor attempts to fire at the cause of the sound, Frenzy. - Somehow, maybe with extra motivation from the National Anthem, Eject's wild blaster fire is able to strike the annoying Decepticon. "Oh yea!! Eject takes a dribble, steps back, and hits the jumper!! The Autobots go up by three points!" emits the Autobot as he rises to his feet. Turning his attention to the Teletran's tape deck, the casette bot looks for a way to stop Wiretap from hacking into the main computer. Out of nowhere, Americon's claws dig into his back, lifting him up for a few seconds. Just as quick, Eject is dropped and returns back to the metallic floor with a loud *CLANK* Rubbing the scratches on his neck, the Autobot shakes off the attack for a second, "Hey no fair! Personal foul on number 13 of the purple team! That'll be 5 minutes in the penalty box." Already having turned down his audio receptors because of Americon's attack earlier, Eject avoids Frenzy's soundwave assault. Taking on his play-by-play ego once more, Ejects leaps into the air, "And Eject takes the soccer field for a penalty kick. GOOOOOALLL!" The Autobot swings away. Combat: Raptor strikes Frenzy with his Primus!! Make it stop! (Laser) attack! Combat: Eject strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with its Goooooal! (Kick) attack! Ramjet says, "Hun-Grrr!" Hun-Grrr transmits some inaudible screeching and clanking sounds. "Mfffobblrff scrhbblb, Jfh Chrrmbldr Khamjet?" Ramjet says, "You are to receive coordinate transmission from Commander Soundwave." Ramjet says, "Feed it into the firing solution computer." Decibel lands on his aft as Fred breaks free enough to allow the others to enter the command center and help out. Nodding at a job well done he gives Fred a pat on the back and mutters a quick, "I'll be back to help ya in a jiffy." before returning his attentions to the larger matter at hand. No sooner does he step away when poor Fred gets shot by the fluttering eagle of freedom. Seems that will need to be mended too. Managing to get part way to the main computer Frenzy's banshee wail erupts into the room. Decibel thankfully has his audio receptors turned down fearing another barrage of seizure causing transmissions from Americon. And speaking of Americon it seems he's now heading his way after a well placed kick by Eject. Never one to miss an opportunity Decibel balls up a fist and attempts to spike him into Frenzy if he connects that is, otherwise he'll just look like an ass flailing his arm around. Ramjet says, "And fire the laser at Autobot City!" First Aid is most concerned about the damage being done to Teletran Two, and the Protectobot sprints past the Decepticons towards the slot that Wiretap has inserted herself. "Hold them off!" he says, trying to be heard over Frenzy's loud and painful sonic squeals. Pressing the eject button, First Aid dislodges Wiretap to break the connection between her and Metroplex. Combat: Decibel misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Spike (Punch) attack! Ramjet says, "And now, Rodimus Prime.." Ramjet says, "From the BOTTOM of my fluid-pump.." Soundwave says, "Soundwave uploading coordinates shortly. Hun-Grrr, prepare to receive." Ramjet says, ".. I STAB at your HOME, rebel scum!" Hun-Grrr says, "Hghhfrmitiv." Hun-Grrr transmits punching sounds. Ramjet says, "Now you will recognize no where is safe from the UNIFIED MIGHT of AEROSPACE!" Decibel says, "Oh slag!! Incoming! All units at Autobot City prepare for assault. Damage crews be ready. The orbital laser is being redirected!" Hun-Grrr says, "Hfgh... Co-Ordinates Recieved. Little meter showing big green like you show me." Hun-Grrr says, "Hyrr . . wrong frequency." Hun-Grrr says, "Me hit button now?" Arcee says, "Oh no!" Ramjet is heard clenching his fist together. "/FIRE/." Fred the Narrorator is SKIPPING this round because he's got too much else on his plate in other windows! First Aid says, "Oh no!" Hun-Grrr transmits what sounds like metallic laughter over the sounds of building energy. "YOU AUTOBOTS PAY NOW! ME FEAST ON YOUR REMAINS WHEN LASER COME DOWN! HIM RAMJET LEAD TO /VICTORY!" Then a loud punching sound is heard. "Huh?" He says. "Uh. Me punch wrong thing? Oh, right. Me punch this!" *BAM* And then the sizzling, rending sounds of energy release. Rodimus Prime's voice can be heard over the background of explosions. "The higher up you are, the further you're going to fall, Ramjet! I'm taking you and that whole blasted space station DOWN!" Ramjet says, "Nyeh heh heh. Survive this first, /Chosen One/." Rodimus Prime says, "Guess what, idiot? I'm still standing!" Ramjet says, "WHAT!?!" Rodimus Prime says, "Damage reports, /now/!!" Eject says, "Sounds like the runnin' of the bulls outside!" Blue Cassette sure is glad she disabled the manual eject button! From the chatter going on on the radio, she knows that this little adventure is over, cut short by the tenacious Autobots, and nessesitating some rather... 'Drastic' actions to assist her extradition. Pity she lacks the time and the computer finesse to completly override all of Teletran 2's systems, but she does have one more ace up her sleeve. Wiretap ceases her rampant downloading, and now begins an UPLOAD, uploading a single, teensy tiny file, her high-bandwidth connecting making it zip by in a blink. Teletran 2's screen begins to flash, in bright text, the words 'WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED' Robotic Bald Eagle yells back at Frenzy, "Shut UP, Tard-Z! It's not my fault you can't handle how AWESOME America is... in AmericGYAAHHH!!!" Frenzy's sonic attack scrambles his circuits, and the birdie spasms for a moment, his optics flickering like a dying light bulb. "GUH GUR Frenzy I can't see you JERK! Jerky jerk jerk JEEERRRRK!" His diatribe is interrupted by Eject's kick, who successfully punts him so hard that he bounces off the ceiling! "OW!" Americon yells, transforming into robot mode just before he collapses onto the floor. "Stupid Cassettibot! I think I'll sue for stealing Soundwave's ideas... with my lasers!" He whips out his blasters and begins shooting the place up, and there is a chance he might hit Eject. Americon doesn't notice Decibel taking a swing because he's nearly blind right now. "Oh, Primus!" Fred exposits. "Look out, Autobot friends! They just blasted a hole in the ceiling with a giant space laser!" Ramjet says, "Wh-what!? How! Hun-Grrr.. did you.. did you remember to raise energy output to maximum blast? It resets every time a new firing solution is calculated! Nooooo!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon strikes Eject with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! -1 Frenzy is so busy enjoying his work and although he gets shot in ths shoulder it doesn't quite put him off, it does stop the musical interlde though, "Bah that's just a flesh wound, how are you going to walk properly with no kneecaps?" Frenzy runs headlong at Raptor when suddenly a large blast outside rocks the place which causes him to stumble slightly but unfortunately doesn't stop him must be used to unstable ground conditions from working with Rumble for so long. Frenzy's arms shift form once more as he takes a swing at Raptor. Hun-Grrr pauses for a moment. "Little line on red and green like him Ramjet show! Me did job fine. What evil trickery him Rodimus do?!" Ramjet says, "........" Combat: Frenzy misses Raptor with his The Great Kneecapper attack! Ramjet says, "Perhaps it is the ghost of Cyclonus who haunts me even /now/.. I had never before believed in such.. /space-superstition/." Arcee groans. "Oh, my head... what happened to the lights? Did we lose power?" Hun-Grrr says, ". . . wouldn't him Cyclonus help kill Autobots?" Hun-Grrr says, "If ghost here, ghost make it work RIGHT!" Ramjet says, "..hnnh find Mindwipe. At ONCE." Hun-Grrr says, "HEY HIM MINDWIPE, HIM MINDWIPE LISTENING?" Mindwipe says, "What do you seek, Seeker?" Raptor gets ready to aim a missile right at the computer when T2 speaks of a Virus Detected, "I know a real good way to stop this." Sorry T2-- However two things stop him, one the tremble, which he balances himself with his anti-gravs due to the nice death-ray zapping into the city and two, Frenzy coming right at him. However Raptor is fast on his feet when his anti-gravs are online and he quickly strafes out of Frenzy's way and goes up a few feet, before blasting a missile down at Frenzy instead, "I think we better get the city evcuated!" He yells over to the others. Hun-Grrr says, ". . . found him Mindwipe." Ramjet says, "No! He's dead! I ki--uhh.. he suffered a terrible accident! Yet he continues to spite me. Even as component atoms, he strikes at me." New reports everywhere display the dramatic footage as the space laser from the station formerly known as Copernicus ceases fire on the US/Mexico border and instead redirects towards the Black Forest region of Germany - specifically, Metroplex. Specifically, it targets the Command Center of Metroplex (which Rodimus Prime is, coincidently, /not/ in.) The laser causes a fair amount of damage, knocking the cityformer's powergrid off line, although back-up and automatic repair systems are already under way. Combat: Raptor strikes Frenzy with his Fire in the Hole! attack! Chief Crosshairs says, "I saw the news report, Team. I've been on station in California. I'll grab the first shuttle I can." Ramjet says, "Gather your items of the occult. There must be a seance! An exorcism of the ghost of Cyclonus!" Rodimus Prime says, "Good." Mindwipe says, "...! Is there a contest going on for best boss of the year of which I was not aware?" Americon says, "That's where we ask Cyclonus to aid us to victory, right?" First Aid presses the eject button (the button, not the Autobot) again. Well that isn't working. Kneeling, the doctor reaches into his knee compartment (his trunk) and draws out a long screwdriver. No time for an official surgery. Using the screwdriver, he reaches into the slot and tries to scrape Wiretap out. This will probably damage both the slot and Wiretap, but Metroplex is willing to make the sacrifice. Just as he's scraping, scraping, scraping, he's knocked onto his butt. Frenzy says, "Soundwave wins!!!!" Hun-Grrr says, ". . what Seance? Sound fun? Can me come too?" Decibel says, "We've been better Rodimus. We now have a sun roof in the command center." Ramjet says, "No! But if there ends up being one, Cyclonus cannot be written-in! He's dead! Gone!" Saboteur Foxfire can he heard growling. Hardball says, "Did I wake up to something bad?" Decibel spots the warning flashing across Teletran Two but has little chance to do anything as the roof of the command center is struck and struck hard. As the orbital energy blast slams into Metroplex the entire compound feels the blast but this chamber bears the brunt of it. Narrowly missing pieces of falling debris Decibel scrambles to his feet. Lights flicker and go dim before emergency lights kick on to mark exits. On the bright side with power down Teletran Two is down and offline. Doing a quick check to make sure the others are ok he moves to assist First Aid. Soundwave says, "Frenzy, Americon, Wiretap. Escape opportunity presented. Retreat." Hun-Grrr says, "WHAT SEANCE?!" Ramjet says, "Explain, Mindwipe!" Rodimus Prime says, "Damn it! Casualties? Anyone hurt?" Mindwipe says, "In a seance, you attempt to contact the souls of the dearly departed." Americon says, "Escape opportunity presented? I can't see too well--oh, wait, there it is! Wow, I can't believe you guys would divert the giant death laser just to save us! I thought we were all going to die on this mission!" Mindwipe says, "Some seek answers. Some seek solace. Some seek /power/." Ramjet says, "Yes. /Dearly/..." Frenzy says, "Aww but i was just startin' ta kick autoaft!" Hardball says, "My gyro-circuits are singing like a Junkion in a Merry-go-round..does that count?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Bit shaken..." - Eject continues in his best sports announcer impersonation, "And it's all over! Eject fires the shot past the goalkeeper for the sco.." *BLAASST* As the Decepticons' huge laser opens a huge hole in the command center ceiling, Eject is flung to the ground with another *CLANKKK*. In the process, he takes a shot from one of Americon's stray laser beams. "Where's the trainer when you need one?! I twisted my ankle going up for the lay-up!" Rising up to his feet with a bit of a limp, Eject fires off a quick radio message before he puts himself in a football, three-point stance. "Don't worry coach! We're going to blitz on the play. Time to get that Touchdown!" In his best impersonation of a running back, the Autobot barrels ahead in the direction of Americon, hoping to lay a huge hit on Americon. Ramjet pause. Arcee says, "Likewise, Foxfire." Ramjet says, ".. Guiltor was destroyed, right?" Decibel says, "Unsure at this time. We'll have to do room by room checks. Teletran Two is offline and needs to stay that way until Chromedome has had a chance to debug the system." Rodimus Prime says, "While that /does/ sound like a medical problem, Dogfight, I wouldn't say it's an immediate one." Ramjet says, "RIGHT!?" Astrotrain says, "Hey uh...Ramjet, you uh...you feelin alright? Head screwed on straight?" Hun-Grrr says, ". . . What soul? Me really not understand. Me thought people dead stay dead. What about all them me ate? Them still here?" Hun-Grrr says, "Him Cyclonus dead so him stay dead? What ghost? No thing like soul!" Mindwipe says, "They /could/ be, Hun-Grrr." Hun-Grrr says, ". . .me somtimes feel strange in belly. That why?" Ramjet says, "I.. I'm fine! Nothing.. nothing to worry about. My lasercore is clean. Yes.. clean.." Mindwipe says, "If you wish to eat people to gain their strength, if you do not dispose of the head properly, their avenging soul can come after you." Hun-Grrr says, "me think me know what wrong." Hardball says, "Can we find something for me to shoot at and make it stop?" Hun-Grrr says, "Him Ramjet come to not blot station and have big strong drink." Hun-Grrr says, "It make him feel better maybe." Eject says, "Rodimus! Coach! We've got a huge hole in the Command Center ceiling. No one here's hurt bad, but we've got 3 Purple Team players in here! They're trying to pull the Statue of Liberty play on Teletran!" Combat: Eject strikes Americon with its Touchdown attack! Astrotrain says, "Yeeeeah okay." Americon says, "...Well, Guiltor's body was destroyed I think. But I think he said he would get uploaded into another, and be imprisoned by the Quints! Don't worry, though, we won't ever have to worry about him again!" Rodimus Prime says, "I'm checking the floors above for injuries. Don't let them get away!" Ramjet says, "Yes.. yes.. fuel. Fuel is what will put this behind me. An enormous robo-tank full of high-performance avgas.. dancing Fleet.. and an /exorcism/." Saboteur Foxfire says, "What's the Statue of Liberty play?" Hardball says, "Ow. Great, now I have a headache." Ramjet says, "Emphasis on the exorcism!" Hun-Grrr says, "Me reading about seance now. Me understand now." Astrotrain says, "...did you say dancing Fleet?" Arcee says, "You and me both, Dogfight." Hun-Grrr says, "if him mindwipe no bot enough to do it, /me/ do exorcism maybe." Fleet sounds pained. "... What?" Hun-Grrr says, "How hard it be?" Ramjet says, "Wh-what! You must be hearing things!" Mindwipe says, "Oh, no! I would /love/ to do an exorcism! Or an inxorcism. Those are more fun." Vigil walks into the command center, blue energy blade humming as he moves towards frenzy as fast as he could and swings his sword to try and cleave into the decepticon. "You will pay for what you have done." He says calmly. Combat: Vigil misses Frenzy with his Sword Strike attack! CONS! Hun-Grrr says, "It say we need several people. Me go, him Ramjet, him mindwipe . . . maybe him Astrotrain or someone else come too." Blue Cassette knew she would need a little help getting out of Autobot City, but... Diverting the giant space laser was not the solution she had in mind. Her tiny tape mode can do nothing to defend itself against the giant evil screwdriver trying to prod her recesses. While First aid can't eject her, she can certainly eject herself, and the little tape pops out of the slot, and quickly transforms into a sleek weasely-thing. "A most productive visit. Farewell, Autobots." She says, and with a flick of her tail, her little jetpack sends her flying towards the ceiling. Hun-Grrr says, "Me just want to see what exorcism like." The cassette unfolds into a giant robot weasel! Hardball says, "Foxfire - it doesn't matter what it is. Chew their legs off so they can't get away." Combat: Wiretap begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Eject, Kenworth W900 Truck , First Aid, Vigil, and Decibel Eject says, "Teletran's talkin' about some virus! Someone call the trainer!" "HWURGH!" Americon gasps out as Eject slams into him like a beefy Linebacker. The Cassetticon is knocked right into the floor from the blow, and lays on his back, momentarily dazed. Then a hole is blasted into the ceiling, and Americon's optics widen in awe. It is almost like the hand of God itself punched the ceiling in, allowing glorious, wondrous radiance to pour in. Of course, that radiance is actually a death ray, but that's a minor detail, and besides, it's a way out! "Oh, no!" Fred exposits. "Eject, Americon's transforming! He's heading for the hole in the ceiling! Someone, stop him! Shoot him down! He did horrible things to me just a few minutes ago, and he should be made to pay for his horrible crimes! Oh, crap, he's glaring at me again! Eee!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Kenworth W900 Truck Frenzy is blasted by a rocket from Raptor and flung through the ar by the impact, nimbly avoiding a blade as he flies backwards landing on his back. He looks up and spots the gaping hole above where once a ceiling was situated, "Hey look i must have shattered it or something, see how awesome i am!" Picking himself up and dusting himself off, Frenzy glares at the Autobots, "You guys got lucky, next time i'm bringing Rumble and this place'll be nothing but rubble when we're finished. Scrap you later jerkabots!" Making a suitably rude and shocking gesture Frenzy flies for the hole and freedom. Combat: Frenzy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Eject, Kenworth W900 Truck , Wiretap, First Aid, Vigil, Decibel, and Robotic Bald Eagle First Aid is unable to stop the Decepticons as they flee, and the Protectobot tsks, supremely frustrated with how things turned out. "Looks like Wiretap installed something onto Metroplex. Get Red Alert on the radio, we're going to have to do virus checking on his systems." He'll leave the job of chasing and shooting down the Cons to the others. Eject says, "I just scored a Touchdown! The Decepticons are headin' for the locker room in the sky!" Vigil says, "Not if I have my say about it!" Americon says, "We're coming home, Soundwave! Mission is... uh, something. But we tore the place up real good!" Decibel is not needed to help remove the cassette from the system as First Aid's prodding forces an escape. Knowing his skills could better be used elsewhere than taking pot shots at the fleeing Decepticons he begins to deal with other matters. First is making sure the area is safe from further collapse. Bad enough Teletran Two will need debugging it just won't do to have Chromedome get flattened by falling ceiling panels while doing so. Soundwave says, "Acknowledged. Wiretap, prepare a full report of Operation: Infiltration immediately following repairs." - As Eject smashes into Americon, he crosses an imaginary goal line, and raises his imaginary football in the air. "Touchdown! Touchdown! The little Autobot that could wins one for the Gipper!" After an obligatory spike of his imaginary football, the Autobot peers up at the fleeing Decepticons. Unable to fly, the cassette bot can only shake his fist at the bad guys. "Next game, we'll take the ball out Deceptipunks!" Turning to the various amounts of debris that comes with HUGE lasers ripping off ceilings, the Autobot shakes his head, "I'm not looking forward to cleaning up after this Super Bowl celebration. At least we won the game though." With that said, Eject begins picking up a few pieces of the ceiling, trying to get some sort of make-shift pile going. Wiretap replies, sounding a little rebuked. "Aknowledged." "We didnt win." He says as he raises his arm, taking aim at the one he was slashing at and fires a laser burst at the decepticon, watching him fly off. Vigil then turns to everyone. "Rodimus said to not let them escape and we did." Frenzy says, "Wooo they got real smashed, it's gonna take them a vorn to clean it all up!" Combat: Vigil strikes Frenzy with his Laser attack! Soundwave says, "Frenzy is correct. That, in and of itself, is a victory." First Aid says, "Uh, Rodimus?" Wiretap is not a happy weasel, but then again, how do you tell a happy weasel apart from a pissed off weasel? Wiretap's little jetpack flings her through the air, somewhat uncontrollably, as this little 'con doesn't fly around very much, but it's enough for her to escape during the massive confusion left in the space laser's wake. Not at all how she planned her mission to go... Robotic Bald Eagle zips out the hole in the ceiling! "Later, Autosuckers! Maybe we'll CRASH here again, some time! Mwa ha!" And out he goes, circling over Metroplex once, giving out a shrill cry, and then disappearing into the distance. Wiretap says, "Who's idea was it to fire the giant space laser?" Ramjet says, "/Mine/." Wiretap says, "And you have no concept of the word 'subtle'?" Frenzy says, "Yeah not like me! I was real subtle." Ramjet says, "I do not have the cone for such a concept." Americon says, "Suh-tul?"